


Random Drabbles: Obi-Wan is a phoenix

by dogmatix



Series: Random Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, Phoenix - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabbles: Obi-Wan is a phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I wish you would write a fic where Obi-Wan is secretly a phoenix and how it impacts his OT3-dom with Anakin and Padme.
> 
> This, er, didn't quite meet the prompt, but here's what came of it.

It’s not true that it is the only one of its kind. Though its birth, like the birth of its brethren, is so rare that the misconception is understandable.

Many cultures on many worlds speak of a being born of fire, and reborn from ashes. The details change, the stories vary, but those are the core foundations.

Born of fire. Such a mild phrase for a supernova.

The carbon-based lifeforms it encounters on its travels are microscopic in comparison to it, their ‘flesh’ restricting their consciousnesses in strange ways. Barely has it settled on one to follow before the ‘flesh’ being dies, their lives on such a short scale that the rotation of a planet around a star can be a useful count of their existence.

Of course, their energy returns to the great galactic swirl, but the being does not find that as interesting.

It considers this dilemma as it eats.  The ripe star it has chosen to crack open and devour writhes and flares, but nothing escapes the feeding, not even photons.

It will have to sleep, and dream, it concludes.  If it sends out a piece of itself - the smallest possible piece - so small it does not even know itself - perhaps that would act as a gateway through which it could interact with the odd little carbon-based lives on their own scale. 

Curled around the last vestiges of a burned-out star, it moves itself into dreams.

Some months later, a human baby is born of human parents, perfectly ordinary in every way except one - Obi-Wan Kenobi is strong in the Force.


End file.
